


Words Left Unspoken

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, MobuHan Week, Mobuhan, day 3: words left unspoken, mobuhan week 2017, office cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Two weeks weren't enough for her. The pain was still fresh.Written for Mobuhan Week Day 3





	Words Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late with this one.
> 
> Again, unbeta-ed. I hope that it all makes sense. I love it when prompt days can work as a title for my fics as well.
> 
> I feel like I didn't do my best with this one. I hope it's enjoyable despite my negative feelings toward it. :S
> 
> Written for 1 September - Day 3: Words Unspoken.

The soft sound of sniffling would have been heard if anyone took their time walking past the door that was left ajar.  _ But who would come this way _ , she thought.  _ Nearly everyone is gone...or asleep. _ And that was true, for the most part. Nearly everyone  _ was _ gone after the last mission.

 

Hange rubbed her eye as she placed some papers into a crate; drawings and titan studies. She looked to the door. The brunette wasn’t sure if she heard footsteps in the hallway or if it was her imagination. Two weeks after passing, as expected, wasn’t enough for her, or anyone to feel at ease after what happened. The pain was still fresh. She didn’t expect it to lessen for a long time. Who knew how long it was going to take?

 

The former Squad Leader, now 14th Commander, should have been continuing to analyze Doctor Jäger’s journal that was recovered from the Jäger basement. Hange just couldn’t concentrate. It was hard to focus. The remaining members of the Survey Corps were to meet with the nobles and Queen Historia in a few days. She was nowhere near prepared for that day.

 

But she would have to put on a brave face and try to remain strong. Just like everyone else.

 

It was two weeks since Moblit died. Two weeks since she last set foot in his room. The Squad Leader knew she would have to do it one day. Perhaps two weeks later were too soon, but it had to be done. If she didn’t gather up the things worth saving, they would be gone too.

 

Hange placed the lid over the crate and lifted it up. She was about to walk away when a little red pouch caught her eye. She didn’t recall it being there when she got here. It must have been hidden behind mounds of papers. The crate was placed back down on the desk and she slowly picked up the little pouch by its drawstring. Hange eyed it for a moment before letting it dangle from her finger. The woman scooped up the crate and trudged out the door, pulling it closed on her way out.

 

Once Hange was back in her own room and locked up, she placed the crate on her nightstand. Boots were discarded on the floor and the bed creaked as she sat down to examine the pouch. Hange pulled it open and the top and reached inside. Her fingers brushed against a slip of paper and she grabbed it out. The moonlight that shone through her window as just enough to make out the inscription on the paper.

 

_ Hange, _

 

_ I love you. Forever and always. _

 

_ Love, Moblit _

 

Her lower lip quivered and her eye teared up. She laid the slip of paper down on the sheet and stuck her fingers back inside the pouch. That time, something cold touched back. Hange felt like her heart stopped. Her breath ran dry.

 

Out came a small ring. A perfect fit for Hange’s slender ring finger. The ring was golden and a small diamond was implanted in the center. It sparkled in the moonlight. Hange’s hand shook as she slipped it onto her finger.

 

She took in the sight. The tears that were in her eye slowly leaked out. Her face scrunched up and she let out a sob, slumping over into her pillow where she cried. Hange didn’t hold back. The only sound was her sobs.

 

A light, stinging sensation started in where her left eye once was. It was something she quickly grew accustomed to. It stung from all the crying she had done. Sometimes when she wasn’t crying there would be a low ache coming from it.

 

“I love you too,” she rasped out. “I love you too…”

 

The tears and sobs continued on well into the night until they finally came to a cease when she cried herself to sleep. Moblit, the one person she was the closest to since she was a Cadet was gone. The one person she wished she could have had something more with.

 

The words left unspoken were what stung the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
